peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Negaduck Kidnaps Hello Kitty
Meanwhile, Crane and Viper were watching some mermaids play in the lagoon. The first mermaid was an Ancient Greek woman with dark auburn hair, violet eyes, and a lavender mertail, wearing a matching shell bra. Her name was Megara or Meg for short. The second mermaid was an African-American woman with black hair, light brown eyes, and a green mertail, wearing a lilypad tiara and a light green shell bra. Her name was Tiana. The third mermaid was a Scottish woman with golden blonde hair, blue eyes, and a blue mertail, wearing a teal shell bra. Her name was Odette. The fourth mermaid was an Irish woman with brown hair tied in a ponytail, orangish eyes, and a purple mertail, wearing a yellow shell bra. Her name was Kayley. The fifth mermaid was a Gypsy with brown skin, wavy black hair, emerald-green eyes, and a purple mertail, wearing a pink shell bra. Her name was Esmeralda. The sixth and last mermaid was New Orleans woman with light blonde hair tied in a bun, blue eyes, and a light pink mertail, wearing a light pink shell bra. Her name was Charlotte La Bouff. "Just imagine!" Viper gasped in a dreamy way, "Real-life mermaids!" "Would you like to meet them?" Crane asked. "Oh Crane, I'd love to!" Viper said. "Alright, come on." said Crane, as he jumped from one rock to another towards the mermaids, playing his panpipes. Megara noticed him. "It's Crane!" she gasped. "Oh! Hello, Crane!" Tiana and Odette called. "Hello, Crane!" Kayley and Esmeralda called. "Hello, Crane!" Charlotte called. Crane stood on the resting place in the middle of the mermaids. "Hello, girls." As Viper tried to get over to where they were, the mermaids talked to Crane. "I'm so glad you made it!" Megara said. "Why did you stay away so long?" asked Tiana. "Did you miss me?" Odette asked. "Tell us one of your adventures." asked Esmeralda. "Yes, something exciting!" Charlotte said. "Want to hear about the time I cut off Negaduck's hand and threw it to Ben Ali Gator?" Crane asked. "Oh, I always liked that one!" Odette said. "Me too." Tiana said. "Well, there I was on Marooners' Rock surrounded by 40… or was it 50 "Disney Afternoon" Villains…" Crane began telling his story. "Oh, Crane!" Viper called to him. "Who is she?" asked Esmeralda as she spotted her. Crane noticed Esmeralda was looking at something else. "Huh? Her?" He turned and saw Viper. "Oh, that's Master Viper." "A snake?" asked Odette. "What is she doing here?" asked Esmeralda. "And wearing nothing else, either." Charlotte said, tugging at Viper's tail. Soon, the mermaids came over to Viper and tried to get her into the water. "Come on, deary. Join us for a swim." Odette said. "Oh, please! I'm not dressed for…" Viper began, only to almost lose her balance. "Oh but you must." Tiana said. "We insist." Megara said. "No, no, please!" Viper pleaded. "Too good for us, eh?" asked Tiana. "Crane!" Viper called Crane for help, but Crane just floated in the air, laughing. The mermaids then splashed Viper, making her soaking-wet and angry. Viper grabbed a shell and was about to throw it. "If you dare to come near me again, I'll…" "Viper!" Crane gasped, and he took the shell from her. "Viper! They were just having a little fun. Weren't you, girls?" "That is all." Esmeralda said. "We were only trying to drown her." Kayley added. "You see?" Crane said. "Well, if you think for one minute that I'm going to put up with any…" Viper began before Crane covered her mouth. "Shh… hold it, Viper." He just said that because he realized the sun in the sky had set, and he heard something. He went over a rock with a hole in and saw a rowing boat, with a familiar evil duck on it. "Yep, it's Negaduck alright." "Negaduck?!" The mermaids screamed, and they his beneath the sea. "Quick, Viper!" said Crane, as he took Viper to the rock to take a look. Sure enough, it was Captain Negaduck with Stan and Heff. They had someone else. It was a cat with white fur, six eyelashes, a yellow nose, long eyelashes, and no visible mouth, wearing a blue long-sleeved dress, a white apron, and a red hair-bow behind her right ear tied up at the back of the boat. Her name was Hello Kitty, Scat Cat's niece. "They captured Hello Kitty." Crane whispered. And of course, Ben Ali was following them. Crane took a good look on where they were going. "Look's like they headed for Skull Rock. Come on, Viper. Let's go see what they're up to." Crane and Viper flew off after them. Category:Fan Fiction